


Hehena

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hehena (etym: Hawaiian) n. - Insane, raving mad, crazy, possessed; insanity, madness; lunatic, maniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hehena

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the first new thing I have written in this fandom in three years, I hope it lives up to expectations.

Attempting to stop the tremors coursing through her body like wildfire, she swallowed thickly as she smoothed the wrinkles on the yellow sunflower dress she wore, her eyes never leaving the steps of the Iolani Palace.

It was a beautiful day in paradise, however the carefree and laidback mood of the islands failed to permeate her soul, or whatever remained of it. Despite the picture perfect postcard scenery around her and the soft sounds of laughter that could be heard in the distance, Charlotte’s heart was filled with darkness.

A deep and unfathomable darkness towards one Hawaii Five-O detective – Danny Williams.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Running a hand through his mop of sweat stained sandy curls, Dan blew out a breath noisily as he sunk back into the office chair before attempting in vain to push his shirt sleeves up further.

Unfortunately, there were no windows in his cubicle and the fan was not doing much except re-circulating the stale air over and over in the small cramped space. It was hot and the pile of witness statements in front of him loomed, the stark black ink from the typeface blurring into incomprehensible jibberish in the afternoon heat.

Five-O was currently in the middle of an investigation into a drug smuggling ring and they were getting nowhere and tempers were rising. The Governor wanted a swift resolution by cutting off the source of the drugs, however it wasn’t that easy.

Sure, they had plenty of evidence but the evidence was circumstantial at best. Nothing could be used against the kingpin Fontaine, and the man knew it and took every opportunity to rub the fact in their faces. The young detective had stopped reading the front page of the morning newspaper because not a day went by without one of the Five-O ohana or the ohana collectively being massacred on the front page.

One thing was for sure, Fontaine certainly had a lot of newspaper people on the payroll.

A loud voice startled him out of this train of thought.

“Hey Danny, clear out man.” Kono said as he squeezed himself into Dan’s cubicle.

Raising an eyebrow, Danny countered. “Unless I’m mistaken, that’s only possible after we get somewhere with this.” He indicated towards the pile of witness statements before him and the box of deposition responses at his feet.

Shaking his head, the Hawaiian detective chuckled. “Figured you’d forget.”

A few moments passed by before realization set in. Eyes widening in alarm, the sandy haired detective stood up abruptly as he made a grab at the olive jacket slung on the hook. “Mahalo. Kono,” he whispered as he closed the file before squeezing past his Hawaiian friend.

Kono could only watch with amusement as Danny bid his farewells to the other office start before chuckling as Steve entered the main reception area of the office to see his Second-in-Command breezing down the dark koa wood staircase.

“What’s got Danno is such a rush?” Steve asked as he directed his focus back onto the Hawaiian.

“Danny’s got a hot date with his wahine,” Kono answered. “The man told me ta remind him ta leave while the sun still shines and while she’s still in a good mood.”

Shaking his head, McGarrett looked towards the staircase. “Hope it goes well for him.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Danny breathed a sigh of relief once he reached the steps of the Palace, standing still for a few moments as he enjoyed the light afternoon breeze.  The fragrance of the plumeria was thick in the air but he didn’t mind, the reprieve from the stuffy office air was welcome.  

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the searing brightness before the object of his attention (and affection) was visible, sitting in a bright yellow sunflower dress underneath the gentle swinging leaves of one of the ubiquitous palm trees.

Feeling his mood lighten significantly, the detective rushed down the stairs and across the parking lot to reach the park. His mood lifted further when she turned her sapphire blue eyes towards him and smiled, moving to stand up as he reached her, before enveloping her in a hug and engaging her in a fiery kiss., losing himself in her soft frangipani scent.

“Hi,” she said, biting her lower lip. “I wasn’t sure you were going to make it today.”

Humbled, Dan nonetheless chuckled softly. “And miss a date with you? Never.”

Fluttering her eyelashes, the blonde haired woman replied. “You did, that once.”

“I had no choice. Sorry Charlotte,” Danny soothed before placing a hand on her back to gently guide her towards his LTD. “But I promise I will make it up to you tonight, babe.”

Charlotte turned her eyes towards him, and Dan felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked angelic in the afternoon light, her eyes shining iridescently as the sun lit up her hair in a golden halo.

“Is that a promise?” She asked, her voice quiet.

The detective looked at her, and felt desire and longing surge within him. “With all my heart,” he replied as he backed out of the car space.

Things were already off to a good start for the evening.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Keenly feeling the frustration, the lead detective stood up from his desk before wandering out onto the lanai. They were getting nowhere with Fontaine and the bloodbath being played out in the media was not helping things.

The public confidence in the State Police unit was being diminished and his authority was being severely underminded. He could see the power play in full Technicolor but was powerless to stop it. Until Five-O were able to link Fontaine to the distribution of the drug, the man was untouchable.

Still, he had been through countless media storms just like this one, worse than this one, yet why was he so frustrated and angry?

This afternoon, the fact that Danno had chosen to leave the office early to go on a date, knowing perfectly that they were one man down was icing on the cake.  Chin was out of commission after taking that bullet courtesy of one of Fontaine’s hit men and would be out for a while.    

“Steve!” May called out as she stepped out onto the lanai. “Package, by courier.”

Taking the package from the petite brunette, Steve said a quick mahalo before he walked back inside and placed the item on his desk gingerly before rotating it so that he could see the sender’s details. The package was sent from Jensen Motor Industries from Wailua.

“Jensen... Jensen…” Steve muttered, the place sounding familiar before it hit him.

Moving to the pile of overfilled manila folders sitting on the corner of his desk, he rifled through them quickly before pulling a file out labeled ‘Gordon Taylor’ and rummaging through the collection of documents, photographs and fingerprints in the file.

Bingo!  Snatching up the handset, he paged Kono into the office. “Kono, we’ve just received a package from our friend Gordon Taylor. Yep, Fontaine’s right hand man.” Placing his hand over the mouthpiece, the dark haired detective asked. “May, tell Che’s he’s got a present coming to him and we need a full diagnostic on it package straight away.”

“On it, Steve,” she replied, before all but running out of the office to contact the Forensic Specialist immediately, just as Kono walked into his office.

“Steve, you opened it yet?” The Hawaiian detective asked.

“Nope, and I’m not going to,” Steve replied. “Given that this guy loves to play with anthrax, I’m not going to until Che’s had a look at this thing and declared it safe. Pulling open his desk drawer, he extracted a large clear plastic bag before using his handkerchief to pick up the parcel and place it in the bag, sealing it tight.

Handing the sealed bag to Kono, the lead detective barked. “Get that down to Che straight away.”

“Right,” Kono replied, before quickly leaving the office.

Sighing, there was nothing to do now but wait, and McGarrett hated waiting. Contending himself to the long haul, he walked over to the sounding board where several names were interconnected by powdery white chalk and began to add more lines to the intricate web of Fontaine’s criminal enterprise and the fronts it uses.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

She watched the detective in front of her, smiling as he reached out to snake her fingers into her, the warmth of his hands helping to remind her that he was there with her. Charlotte felt the pads of his thumb above her wrist, rubbing soft circles into the soft skin there.

She felt her heart race in excitement and anticipation.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Bracing his large hands on the counter, the Hawaiian detective thrummed his fingers onto the metal counter, all but trying to bore a hole in Che’s head in an effort to make him work faster.

“That’s not going to make any different, Kono,” the Asian man confirmed. “The spectroscopy on the powder’s going to take more than a minute.”

“Sorry, bruddah.” Kono replied, “can’t help feelin’ a little on edge.”

“From the white flour-like substance of the powder and the way that it was inside a plastic wrapping designed to be torn once the seal was ripped off, we can say that this will either be a very elaborate prank or something very serious,” Che explained, before flicking his eyes to the machine as it continued to whirr.

“What about the bullet?” The Hawaiian detective asked.

Moving towards the grey bullet that laid in a clear plastic bag on the counter, the Forensic Specialist picked up the specimen. “I can confirm that this bullet is an exact replica of the bullet that was removed from Chin.”

Kono felt the pieces click into place as the puzzle appeared before him. “Mind if I use your phone?”

“Not at all,” Che replied as the machine beeped before silence filled the small laboratory again. “I will go and get the results of the spectroscopy, take all the time you need.”

“Mahalo, bruddah.” Kono said as he snatched up the headset before punching in the Five-O office number. “May? It’s Kono, put me through to Steve.” He waited for a few moments before the voice of the lead detective could be heard on the other side. “Steve, that package? There was a bullet inside it that matches the one they dug outta Chin, and Che believes the white powder is anthrax…”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The drive down to Wailua was a tense one, his knuckles white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. Steve turned around to look at his passenger, and for a second had to remind himself that Danno wasn’t here and that he would be going into this with just Kono, and the HPD backup that was following immediately behind him.

Snatching up the police radio, he barked, “Central Dispatch, this is McGarrett. Patch me through to Danny Williams.”

“Copy that, attempting to patch you through now,” the female operate replied across the slight static.

After a few terse minutes, the reply came. “Detective Williams is not responding to his radio.”

“Well try him at his apartment then!” McGarrett roared, the tension giving way to anger as he slammed the radio mic down. However, the flash of anger soon turned into panic as he considered the implications. Danny never failed to respond to a message from Central Dispatch or McGarrett himself unless he was fatally hurt.

He hoped that it was just a case of not being near the phone or his radio mic, and that the sandy haired detective was okay. The lead detective felt uneasy, but attributed the feeling to the fact that he was going to nail Taylor, and if he could break the man and get him to confess, he had a shot at Fontaine himself.

Pulling up outside the gated mansion where Taylor lived, the dark haired detective killed the engine before seizing the mic again, and outlined the plan of attack to the HPD backup.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Pushing the door to his apartment open, Danny all but stumbled inside as the weight of a fully-grown woman pressed against him, doing her best to press herself more fully against him as she kissed him. He managed to get the door closed before crowding her against the frame, a fabric clad knee parting her legs as he deepened the kiss for a few moments before the need for air became too overwhelming.

“God,” he breathed, so close to her that he could feel every exhale of breath. “You have no idea how amazing you are.”

She pulled his head down for another deep kiss before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head, changing the angle of the kiss before Dan broke the kiss and trailed a wet line of heated kisses down her chin, and onto her neck.

“I figured,” she gasped as the young detective nipped playfully at the skin before sucking a love bite onto there. “We may as well not kid ourselves and get straight to dessert.”

“Mmmmm,” Danny agreed, before he pushed her onto the sofa and began to take off his jacket.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

The doorbell rang.

Gordon Taylor, a 55-year-old man with a dreaded temper, took off his glasses and threw them onto the table before moving to answer the door. Cursing the maid for being too sick to come into work today, he muttered a string of curses underneath his breath before heading towards the front door and peering through the peephole to see the Island’s finest in front of him.

Running back towards the kitchen, the Irishman grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial button for his lawyer. The banging on the front door became more insistent as the door rattled on its hinges. The phone rung twice before Roger’s secretary picked up, “Roger Kenarban’s office.”

“Marge!” Gordon roared as he backed away from the front door as far as possible as HPD tried to break down the door. “Five-O are here! Get Roger to come down here right away and tell him to seal the chamber-”

The grey haired man never got a chance to finish the directive as HPD broke down the door with a loud bang, sending splintered pieces of wood and dust flying everywhere.  Throwing down the handset, Taylor made a break for the back door but was soon rushed and subdued by none other than McGarrett and a large, burly police officer.

“You have no right to be here!” The Irishman roared, spittle flying as he was pushed roughly against the wall. “I want my lawyer! That warrant is not worth the paper its written on!”

Gritting his teeth, the lead detective replied, “Save it for the judge, Taylor! We’ve got the book on you and there’s nothing that you can do or say to get you off the hook!” Snapping the handcuffs over Taylor, Steve spun him around so that he could look at the man in the eye. “Tests never lie, and I’m going to put you away as long as the Grand Jury are going to let me!”

“What the hell are you talking about McGarrett?” The Irishman queried, his eyes widening in confusion. “What tests are you talking about?”

McGarrett explained as he pushed him out the door, “Mahalo for the gift, bruddah. You handed us everything we needed on a silver platter.”

Gordon screamed and attempted to wrestle against his restraints as the lead detective pushed him into the arms of two of HPD’s finest.

Heaving a breath of relief, the lead detective watched as Taylor was pushed roughly into the back seat of a waiting police car. HPD were under strict orders to take him downtown for questioning. They did not have a lot of time as the Irishman probably had already called his lawyer.

They only had a small window of time before the lawyer would perform his magic and contest the warrant, or at the very least get Taylor out on bail. Steve was enough of a realist to realize that once a guy like Taylor was sprung from the box his first reaction would be to go underground and lie low until the heat was down and leave the Islands.

Grimacing, the lead detective was disturbed out of this train of thought by the approach of Che. Turning to face the Forensic Specialist, Steve said. “I want you to go over this place with a fine tooth comb. Let me know if you find any more evidence that confirms the fact that the bullet and the anthrax came from this place. Let’s really put the nail on this hood’s coffin, for Chin’s sake.”

“On it, Steve,” the Oriental man replied before getting straight to work, just as Kono came running towards him.

“Kono,” McGarrett asked as he headed back towards the Mercury sedan. “What have we got? Any word from Danno yet?”

The Hawaiian detective chuckled softly as he climbed into the passenger side of the car. “Danny’s gonna be indisposed for da rest of da evening, if ya know what I mean.”

Turning the key to start the ignition, Steve placed his hand on the back of the front seat and began to reverse out onto the main road as he replied, “Yeah, yeah. So it seems like it will just be you and me, Kono, and no one’s leaving until Taylors’ safe and sound and locked up behind bars. If you had any plans for the evening, now’s the best time to cancel them.”

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

Danny was having the night of his life.

He had a beautiful woman on top of him and she was eager to get down to business. Reaching around her to grasp at the zipper of her dress and tug down, he exhaled as her golden tanned skin was bared inch by inch.

Feeling his mouth go dry, he had all of two seconds before Charlotte siddled down his torso to sit on top of his knees and with skilled hands, she unhooked his belt and pulled down his zipper. The sound of the zipper going down was loud in the otherwise sterling silence that was only broken by the sound of their intermittent breathing. Danny could feel his heart race with excitement as he licked his lips in anticipation.

In the distance, he could hear the telephone ring. Instinctively moving up to answer it, he felt gentle hands press down on his shoulders.

“It could be important,” he said, as a gentle hand was pressed against his lips.

“Shhhh,” she soothed, using a hand to rub light circles on the exposed skin of his chest.

She moved to part the thin fabric aside. “Close your eyes, babe.” Charlotte whispered as her left hand trailed lazily down his torso, leaving a trail of molten hot want wherever her fingers touched his skin, “I want you to focus on me, and only me for tonight.”

Flinging an arm over his eyes in a decidedly exaggerated manner, the young detective could hear his lover’s giggle and he felt her lean over him, reaching for the foil wrapped condoms he had started to keep underneath the sofa cushions ever since Charlotte became his girlfriend.

However, her fingers did not curl onto the small package but they closed over the handle of the extremely sharp knife that lay hidden beneath the cushions.

The slow slide of her heated body on top of his sparked a new crest of pleasurable desire through him, sending tingles of electricity shooting across his skin in all the places that their bodies touched.

The sense of anticipation was short lived though, before a searing pain erupted on the left hand side of the body as wetness bloomed on his skin. All the breath was robbed out of him as Charlotte moved up his torso to press down on his diaphragm, the silence of the evening broken with the sounds of tearing flesh, crunching bone and Danny’s muffled screams as she clamped her hand over his mouth.

A satisfied smile broke over Charlotte’s lips as she dropped the blood stained knife where it fell to the floor with a muffled clatter, rapidly staining the beige colored carpet bright with red.  She watched as the detective’s eyes slowly clouded over and closed, before his head rolled to the side and he exhaled what appeared to be his last breath.

**  
To be continued... **


End file.
